Traditional cabinet systems for police or commercial vehicles are full-depth cabinet systems that fill most of the space of the cargo area in a sports utility vehicle. These systems are generally bolted directly to the vehicle, and due to the bulk nature of their design, take up exceptional storage space inefficiently. These systems generally extend over spare tire wells, thus increasing the difficulty and complexity of changing a tire in an emergency situation.